The Anime Obsessed Meet Naruto!
by Taco-chan
Summary: What happens when 2 anime obsessed girls and their 3 sane friends get sucked into the Naruto world? So much stuff I can't even fit it into this stupid summary, that's what, so click to find out what happens. Oh, also, THIS ISN'T A SELF INSERT!
1. A sleepover turned awesome

**Aiko: **Hey everyone! Wassup?

**Kaori: **Wassup? That's sooooooooo gay! You have 2 say: Hello World! )

**Aiko: **SHADDUP! You can't tell me what to do!

**Kaori: **I can you just won't do it.

**Aiko: **Uh…Duh?

**Kaori: **Hey? Who's that person with the funny face? Haha! He looks like he's got a super wedgie!

**Aiko: **Who is it? And aren't you gonna introduce us?

**Kaori: **#1 if I knew do you think I'd be asking you and #2 Nope.

**Aiko: **Fine! #Sticks out tongue# we are two characters from the story you're gonna read! Isn't that great?

**Kaori: **Dude we're 2 totally tricked out character's from the story! And it better be great!

**Aiko: **Oh, it will be. Now…onto the story!

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Naruto. DEAL WITH IT!

* * *

**The anime obsessed meet Naruto:**

_A sleepover turned awesome!_

"HOLY FLIP, AIKO! YOUR INDOOR PORCH IS SOOOOO FREAKIN' AWESOME!" The blue haired Kaori Arakawa screamed. She had violet eyes and was wearing a white T-shirt with tons of signatures on it from school and black soccer shorts.

Her four friends stared at her in shock and confusion…no…that ain't right…um…it's more like…uh…I know! Her friends stared at her in awe that she could be so crazy…yeah…let's go with that…

"Uh…" Aiko Takahashi started. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a red tank top and denim pants. "YAY FOR ME!"

"LET'S DO THE NUMA NUMA DANCE!" Kaori shouted.

"YEAH!" Aiko shouted right back.

The two started doing their Numa Numa dance which was a mixture of the 'Running Man' 'Cabbage Patch' and the 'Cha Cha Slide.' Their other friends, Kiri Sawai, a long purple haired girl with silver eyes, Suki Takaya, a short haired blonde with blue eyes, and Kaera Watsuki, a short haired redhead with green eyes, stared at them for a bit before whispering to each other, " Why are they are friends? They're total freaks!"

Kaori and Aiko stopped singing for a moment to say, "But we're your freaks!"

"True, true."

The Numa Numa Dance went on for a good three more hours until Kaera pointed out that there was a Naruto Marathon coming on in 5 minutes. The overly-hyped-on-sugar-freaks froze.

"OH MY FLIPPIN' GOD!" Kaori yelled.

"HOW COULD WE FORGET THE MOST SACRED THING IN THE WORLD!" Aiko screamed.

"TO THE PAJAMAS!" Kaori ordered pointing upstairs. Everyone sprinted upstairs.

_Five Seconds Later…_

Everyone sprinted back down.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Our p.j.'s are down here." Kaori mumbled scratching the back of her head. Everyone glared at her.

"NO TIME FOR THIS! Naruto'll be on soon!" Aiko cried.

"What are we waiting for?" Kaera asked. "Let's go!"

Two minutes later everyone had their pajamas on. Kaori had a black Inuyasha T-shirt on with orange camouflage pants. Aiko had a red Inuyasha T-shirt on with regular camouflage pants. Suki had on purple pants with a Fullmetal Alchemist T-shirt that Kaori and Aiko forced her to wear. Kaera had a yellow Naruto T-shirt with black shorts. She looked like a bumblebee. #snicker# Anyways, Kiri had on a blue spaghetti strapped tank top and pink short-short's. #shudder# I wouldn't wear that if someone paid me. Anyways, back to the story.

"Great job guys!" Suki praised. "That was our best timing ever!" She struck Gai-sensei and Rock Lee's good guy pose and flashed you a smile. She looked almost exactly like them minus the bowl-cut hair, living eyebrows, and the fact that she's a girl…

"Uh…yeah… NUMA NUMA time!"Aiko shouted.

"NO! AIKO!" Kaera yelled, turning on the TV to see the Naruto theme song start. "The Naruto marathon's gonna-,"

Kaori and Aiko stopped immediately stopped and ran up one inch away from the screen.

"-start." Kaera sighed and sat down next to Suki and Kiri, preparing to give them manicures for the next six hours.

* * *

_sometime during the preliminaries when Kiba and Naruto were fighting because everything else is completely unimportant in my eyes_

"DAMN YOU DOG BOY!" Kaori shouted, flicking the TV off.

Everyone else's faces: O.O

"What? The dog boy is pissing me off! The dumbass…"

"Why?" Kiri asked since she has obviously not been paying attention to the episodes.

"Because. He has a gay laugh, is picking on poor innocent Naruto, AND just punched out his own flippin' DOG! I need to rant, but I need to get out by anger on something too! HELP ME!" Kaori shouted grabbing the front of Aiko's shirt.

"Okay, #1 – breath in, breath out. #2 - back away and drop the shirt. #3 – just print some pictures off the internet and beat them to a pulp."

"BRILLIANT!" Kaori exclaimed. "First we can bring markers so every time we punch the gay sucker he gets a black eye and blood coming out of his mouth. You know all that jazz? And then cut them into itty-bitty teeny-tiny pieces. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!" ((**Aiko:** Yes, we have done that and yes it is a great way to get your anger on a TV character out without hurting any innocent people.))

"Calm down." Aiko said slowly.

"And while we're at it we can beat up Neji for being a jerk to Hinata!"

Aiko started to laugh maniacally too.

"We've lost them." Suki stated.

"We lost them a long ago." Kaera added.

"We never had them." Kiri pointed out.

"True, true." the others agreed.

* * *

While the other three girls were giving each other manicures with the TV still on, Aiko and Kaori were laughing their heads off, beating the crap out of pictures. Eventually, Kiri, Suki, and Kaera fell asleep. An hour later, Aiko and Kaori passed out from lack of sleep and sugar rush. So, everyone in the house is asleep.

…

Or are they?

Kiri, Suki, and Kaera crawled out of their sleeping bags and over to the snoring Kaori.

"Marker?" Kiri asked, holding out her hand.

Suki handed her a red marker. "Uh…this is a permanent marker…" she pointed out.

Kiri smirked. "Perfect."

"Isn't she gonna kill us tomorrow?" Kaera asked.

"Yes," Kiri smiled evilly, "but it'll be worth it."

The three inched back to their sleeping bags and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, even though that is EXTREMELY corny.

* * *

**Aiko: **So, what do you think? Any questions?

**Kaori: **Why were we extremely hyper? What did they do to me? Why won't I shut up? Why is the sky blue? What does this have to do with Naruto? Why am I still talking?

**Aiko: **In order, **1)** You'll find out, **2) **You'll know eventually, **3) **No flippin' idea, **4)** It has something to do with the fact that Kisame's skin was so blue that they had to put the blue somewhere else, (According to Sasuke on a fanfic I read) **5) **You'll find out next chapter, **6)** Again: No flippin' idea.

**Kaori: **I already know…

**Aiko: **Of course you do, you're an author!

**Kaori:** Riiight. Anyways, review please! Ja!


	2. DAMN YOU!

**Aiko: **Another chappie! LOTS of stuff will be explained in this chapter.

**Kaori: **Let's get started!

**Kiri: **#glances at couple's list# why am I with him?

**Aiko: **He needed SOMEBODY…

**Kaera: **#looks over Kiri's shoulder and passes out#

**Kaori: **What's her problem?

**Suki: **She hates bugs…

**Aiko: **Oooo, too bad for her…

**Disclaimer:** We, sadly, don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Anime Obsessed meet Naruto:**

_DAMN YOU!

* * *

_

_Somewhere In the Forest_

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were taking a leisurely stroll when all of a sudden they heard an elephant-like snore. They headed towards the noise and saw…a 15 year old blond-haired girl snoring like there was no tomorrow. For a while they just stared at her, but then they got bored, so they decided to look around a little bit. Eventually, they found a blue haired, brown haired, red haired, and indigo haired girl. In reality they were about 5 feet away from the blond girl, but the ninjas were too blind to notice.

"Should we wake them up Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura. We should pour water on them." Kakashi whispered back with an evil smirk.

"I'll dump some on the brown haired one!" Naruto whispered excitedly.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Naruto grabbed a bucket of water and walked over to the girl with brown hair. How he got the bucket, no one knows, no one cares. Get it? Got it? Good. Naruto dumped the bucket of ice cold liquid over her head. She turned around to face him and said, "Damn you Naruto. You frickin' woke me up." and gave him the finger before turning away.

"DID YOU JUST FLICK ME OFF!"

At that 3 of the 5 girls shot up, leaving the brown and blue haired girls sleeping soundly.

"Oh my fuckin' god! Where the fuckin' hell are we!" the blond haired Suki yelled.

All three of them started cursing all over the place until they noticed the four ninjas staring at them like 'O.O' They sweat dropped.

"Hope you don't believe in first impressions…" Kiri said.

"OH MY GOD! You're Naruto Uzumaki! A-and you're Sasuke Uchiha, the one Kaori always calls kill-joy because you kill the joy! And you're Sakura Haruno, the pink haired girly-girl who's in love with Sasuke even though he's way out of your league!" Kaera freaked.

Aiko shot up. "What?" She hissed.

"YEAH!" Kaera freaked even more. "LOOK!"

Aiko glanced at the shocked Naruto, bored Sasuke, and furious Sakura. She looked at the sleeping Kaori. Noticing what was on her face, she said slowly, "She. Is. Going. To. _Kill._ _You._"

"I know." she whimpered.

"How do we wake this girl up?" Kakashi asked, pointing to the now soaked Kaori. "We've tried everything."

"What about the whistle?" Suki asked Kiri, Aiko, and Kaera.

"Oh! Right!" Kiri shouted. "So…who has the whistle?"

No one moved.

"NOOOOO!" Aiko shrieked. "We're all so very screwed!" She fell to her knees.

_With Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, and Baki's teams_

"NOOOOO!"

"What was that?" Everyone asked.

"Let's go find out!" Gai said. Every sensei and their teams went out in search of the reason for the noise.

_Back with Naruto and Everyone_

Sakura walked over to Aiko and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll wake her up. Just remember – what else wakes her up?"

She shot up. "Pancakes!" She turned to everyone. "Does anyone have a pancake maker?"

No one moved. They only sweat dropped.

She teared up again.

"Out of the way." Sasuke said in a monotone voice. Aiko and Sakura moved when they saw Sasuke start doing hand signs. "Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" Then he burned her to a crisp.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kaori screamed, standing up. "SASUKE UCHIHA I WILL KILL YOU!"

_With…them…_

"WHAT THE HELL!" The words echoed through the forest. "SASUKE UCHIHA I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Found 'em!" Kiba called out, looking through a bush. "But it looks like Kakashi's team found them first." Walking through the bush, he called out, "HEY NARUTO! Do you know what's going on?"

Kaori took one glance at him. "YOU!"

"A happy hello to you t-…why do you have the same markings as mine on your face?" Kiba asked.

Kaori stopped. She had been preparing to rant, when this dude says she has…markings on her face. The same markings as _him. _"What?" She inquired in a deadly calm voice.

"Why do you have the Inuzuka clan markings on your face." Kiba asked again.

Kaori growled and turned around. "Kiri…"

Kiri gulped. "Uhhh…"

"You know I don't like that cocky arrogant bastard!"

"Do I know you?" Kiba questioned.

"No but I wish I didn't know you!"

The rest of the shinobi came out to see a blue haired 15 year old yelling at two people – Kiba and another girl.

"KIBA YOU ARE SUCH A GAY LOSER!" She yelled, pointing at him. She turned so she was facing the girl. "KIRI, I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME LOOK LIKE THAT COCKY ARROGANT LOSERISH IDIOTIC SELF-CENTERED JERK!" She looked at the 14 ninjas with sweat drops all over their forehead. "oh…uh…hey everybody." she greeted sweetly. They just stared at Kaori like she had grown 2 heads. She decided she needed to do something fast before they thought she was even more of a freak. "Hi! I'm Kaori Arakawa and they are-,"

"Aiko Takahashi."

"Suki Takaya."

"Kaera Watsuki."

"Kiri Sawai."

"Nice to meet you." they all said in unison.

Silence.

"Am I really a kill-joy?" Sasuke asked Kaori.

Everyone but Sakura and Ino screamed, "YES! ARE YOU BLIND TO THAT FACT OF LIFE!"

"AND KIBA'S AN IDIOT!" Kaori yelled. Everyone stared at her. "What? Nobody agrees with me?" and she went into a glaring contest with Kiba until…

"Oh my God it's Rock Lee!" Suki cried, running up to him. "You rock man!"

Her 4 friends stared at her. "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Talking. About." Kaera said slowly. "He. Is. A. Loser. His. Eyebrows. Are. Alive."

"He looks exactly like Lewis!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Nothing's wrong with that." Kaera stated.

"YES THERE IS!" Kiri yelled.

"As…interesting…as this is, I want to know what's going on." Kakashi said.

"Yes, well, we should probably explain that…" Aiko murmured. "Wait…we don't know what's going on…DAMMIT!"

"All I remember is drinking lots of juice last night – lots of very good juice, by the way – and…does anyone else feel like they have a hangover?" Kaori asked her friends.

"I do…" Aiko stated, raising her hand.

Suki laughed nervously. Aiko and Kaori glanced at each other before glaring at Suki, saying her name in a deadly low voice.

"Um…heheheheh…welltherewasnomorejuiceafterIpouredKiriandKaera'scupssoIjustgrabbedthisreallytallheavybottleofstuffthatlookedlikejuiceandhadacorkinitandIthoughtwhatcouldithurt?" ((**Kaori: **Translation: _well there was no more juice after I poured Kiri and Kaera's cups so I just grabbed this really tall heavy bottle of stuff that looked like juice and had a cork in it and I thought what could it hurt?_))

Silence.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU GAVE US ALCOHOL!" Kaori yelled.

"NO WONDER WE WERE DOING THE NUMA NUMA DANCE ALL NIGHT!" Aiko screamed.

"AND NO WONDER I FLICKED OFF THE TV! Sure, I would of done it any other night too, but still! NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT!" Kaori shouted.

"AHHHH!" They both screamed and ran around, flailing their arms.

"Numa Numa Dance?" Neji asked.

"Don't ask." Suki ordered.

"DAMMIT! THAT BASTARD NEJI'S HERE TOO!"

"Uh…yeah…" Neji said.

"NEJI YOU SELF-CENTERED JERK! I WILL KILL YOU!" Aiko shrieked. "QUIT BEING SUCH AN ASS TO HIN-," she stopped because…well…she crashed into Kaori. "-ata." She went into unconsciousness.

"Yes…that hurt…" Kaori whimpered before passing out.

"Okay…who's gonna carry-," Kiba started. Everyone but he and Gaara vanished. "-them back." he sighed. "Crap. Uh, I'll take the blue haired crazy one."

Gaara just picked up Aiko and walked away.

"Okay then…" Kiba murmured, picking up Kaori and walking towards the village.

* * *

**Aiko: **X.X 

**Kaori:** X.x

**Gaara: **…

**Kiba: **Uhhh…review? -.-;;;

**Kiri:** No offense to all you Neji and Kiba fans; they just really hate them. A lot.

**Kiba: **HEY!

**Kaera:** What?

**Kiba:** I- ...#notices Kiri, Suki, and Kaera ignoring him# PAY ATTENTION TO ME!

**Suki:** No. Now, where did Rock Lee go... #searches for Lee#

**Kiri: **We don't have to. You are merely pawns to express Kaori and Aiko's creative imaginations.

**Kaera:** She got ya there.

**Kiba:** #sighs#


	3. Enter Tsunade!

**Aiko: **I have nothing to say.

**Kaori: **Me neither.

**Aiko: **Let's get this over with.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

**The Anime Obsessed meet Naruto:**

_Enter Tsunade

* * *

_

Kaori and Aiko woke up to the feeling of being carried. At first they thought, _Yay! We don't need to walk!_ Then Aiko thought, _Oh crap! What if it's Neji? _She opened her eyes. She saw that she was being carried by Gaara so instead of screaming bloody murder, like she would of done if it was Neji, she screamed, "Mr. Sandman!"

At this time, Kiba finally caught up with Gaara. Kaori heard Aiko's scream and woke up. She turned to Aiko and said, "Really? Emokid's here?"

"Yes, but he's Mr. Sandman."

"Emokid!"

"Mr. Sandman!"

"Emokid!"

"MR. SANDMAN!"

"Okay, we'll call him Mr. Sandman, calm down…" Kaori pleaded.

"Good." Aiko said with a sweet smile. "And he's way better then who's carrying you."

"Really? Then who's carrying –," she turned around and saw…KIBA! "Ahhh!" she shrieked and fell out of his arms. She hit the ground so hard it made her pass out.

"Dangit." Kiba mumbled, picking Kaori up again. They all started walking again until Aiko found it boring. Which was…oh…5 seconds?

"So, how ya doin' Gaara?" Aiko asked.

No response.

"Real talkative guy aren't cha?"

Silence.

"Hmmmmm…I got to make him mad to talk." she thought out loud. "So…how's life without eyebrows?"

He scowled, but said nothing.

"Dammit, that didn't work…Hey, Gaara? You do know mascara's for girls, right?"

Kaori woke up. "Eyeliner. Mascara's for eyelashes. He doesn't have any." She then realized she was being carried by Kiba, and hit the ground, passing out again. He picked her up again.

"Please Gaara. Can we switch?" Kiba asked.

"No."

"What! You talk to Dog Boy but not me? That hurts, Gaara. It really does." Aiko whined.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Kiba asked.

Aiko shrugged, "Kicks."

"What? Seriously?"

"Actually," Aiko started, "it's because she thinks you have this gay laugh, annoying smirk, is mean and cruel, cocky, arrogant, self-centered, a jerk, and since you have a crush on Hinata, even though she and Naruto are destined to be together, it just plain old pisses her of…so…yeah."

Kiba was in shock. Gaara started laughing. Aiko gasped. "Mr. Sandman! You're alive!" She gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe…" Gaara choked out.

She let go. "Uh…hi?"

Kaori woke up and laughed. "I knew you were meant to be together! Those quizzes were totally right!"

"Yeah, but you got Kiba all the time!" Aiko pointed out.

"So, I got Naruto more! Which is kinda creepy…"

"Yeah, but he and Hinata are destined to be together! Plus, you look like Kiba!"

"NO I DON'T! I HAVE BLUE HAIR, VIOLET EYES, AND THE MARKER MEANS NOTHING!"

"Riiight."

"Well I didn't hug the guy!" Kaori pointed out.

"I was just happy that he decided to talk! Well…laugh!"

"Riiight."

"Can you tell they're friends?" Kiba whispered.

"No." Gaara answered.

"NO WHISPERING!" Kaori and Aiko yelled.

Kiba and Gaara nodded quickly.

The girls burst out laughing.

* * *

Somehow, they made it to Tsunade's office with Suki, Kiri, and Kaera. Aiko and Kaori were still being carried. Which really sucked for Gaara and Kiba.

"Hey Gaara, Kiba…why are you carrying them and who are they?" Tsunade asked.

"They won't let go." Kiba said. He tried to put Kaori down, but she latched onto his neck.

"NO, DON'T PUT ME DOWN! I'M SOOO WEAK AND DEFENSLESS!" Kaori cried.

"See?" Kiba sighed.

"I thought you hated Kiba." Suki pointed out.

"I do," Kaori stated, "I just feel like torturing him. Plus I don't wanna walk!" she smiled.

"Me too!" Aiko agreed.

"Okay, then…why are you here?" Tsunade questioned.

"No idea." Kaori stated. Tsunade didn't answer. "Hey! You listening to me?"

"Why does she have Naruto on her shirt?" Tsunade asked.

"Cause she's an obsessed fan girl." Aiko said.

"I AM NOT!" Kaera cried.

"YES YOU ARE SO SHUT UP AND DEAL WITH IT!" Aiko yelled.

"Okay…why-," Tsunade started.

"STOP ASKING SO MANY DAMN QUESTIONS!" Kaori shouted.

"Fine." Tsunade scowled. "I'm guessing you guys need a place to stay…right?"

"Yeah! That's why we came here! Duh!" Kiri reminded everyone.

"Oh yeah!" Aiko stated. "So…where can we stay?"

"Ummm…" Tsunade murmured.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN, 'UM?' WE WANNA KNOW!" Kaori yelled.

"How bout with Kiba and Gaara? You guys seem to know each other pretty well." Tsunade pointed out.

"NOOO!" Kaori cried. "I'M NOT LIVING WITH THAT SELFISH ARROGANT IDIOTIC GAY BASTAR-," she noticed Tsunade staring at her. "Uhh…hi…anyways, my answer is no."

"Okay…how bout Lee?"

"YAY!" Suki cried.

"NO!" Her four friends yelled. "WE AIN'T LIVING WITH BUSHY BROWS LEOTARD MAN JR.!"

"Well we do have an empty house…" Tsunade said.

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARILER?"

"Didn't remember. I have a hangover." Tsunade shrugged.

"Join the club." Aiko and Kaori mumbled.

"You guys can't have hangovers! You're 15!" Tsunade pointed out.

"Uh, yeah…Suki's an idiot…" Aiko stated.

"Uh…I kinda figured that out…" Tsunade and everyone else looked at Suki where she was staring lovingly at a picture of Rock Lee.

"AHHHHH! MY EYES! MY POOR EYES!" Kaori screamed.

"Um…yeah…just give us the keys to the empty room…" Kaera stated.

"Okay." Tsunade handed her the keys and Suki, Kiri, and Kaera left. Kiba and Gaara tried to put Kaori and Aiko down, but they screamed and latched onto the guy's necks.

"YOU HAVE _GOT_ TO BE KIDDING ME!"

* * *

They got to the house and let themselves in. Kiba and Gaara were still carrying Kaori and Aiko, because every time they would try to put them down, they would scream bloody murder and latch to their necks, which lead to a…embarrassing trip to the house, because the house was on the other side of town.

"Now, Kiba, my dear slave…" Kaori started. "CARRY ME TO THE BATHROOM!"

"WHAT!" Kiba screamed. "NO WAY!"

"Okay, I'll walk." Kaori said. She got out of Kiba's arms.

"WHAT! YOU DECIDE TO DO THAT NOW?"

"Yep, pretty much…" Kaori shrugged at walked away. "Now…where is that bathroom…"

"Uh…Gaara? Can you let me down?" Aiko asked. He dropped her on the floor. "Oww…gently, please!"

"Whatever." Gaara said and left.

"I gotta go. Bye!" Kiba said quickly and left.

Kaera sighed. "Well, now that they're gone, who wants to go clothes shopping?"

Aiko perked up. "Clothes shopping? YAY! TO NINJA WALMART!"

"NO, NINJA TARGET!" Kiri cried.

"NINJA WALMART!"

"NINJA TARGET!"

"NINJA ABERCROMBIE!" Suki yelled.

Kiri and Aiko looked at her. "NO!" They yelled before turning back to each other.

"NINJA WALMART!"

"NINJA TARGET!"

"Uh…guys?" Kaera asked. She wasn't heard. "Guys?" she asked again. No response. "GUYS! SHUT UP FOR ONE GODDAMN MINUTE!"

Silence.

Except, in the background, you could hear Kaori yell, "Where is the goddamn bathroom!"

"Let's just go to the clothes store." Kaera said calmly.

"Just the clothes store? No fancy name? No…awesomeness to it?" Aiko pouted.

"Yep."

Silence. Again, in the background, you could hear Kaori. "I found it! Hallelujah!"

"Can we drag Gaara and Kiba along?" Aiko asked, excited about getting to torture the dog boy again.

"Why?"

"ROCK LEE TOO!" Suki shouted.

"And while we're at it, let's bring Shino and Kankuro too." Kiri said sarcastically.

"BRILLIANT! You're a genius, my friend." Aiko stated. Kiri sweat dropped.

"I was being sarcastic." Kiri pointed out.

Aiko shrugged. "So?"

"What could it hurt?" Kaera asked.

"So, they're coming?" Aiko asked excitedly. Kaera nodded.

"YES!"

**In the Bathroom**

Kaori put her hands under the water, the started rubbing her face. "GET THESE DAMN THINGS OFFA ME!"

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Shopping with the dudes

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing. Zip, zero, nada.

* * *

**The Anime Obsessed Meet Naruto:**

_Shopping with the guys

* * *

_

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"PLEASE…COME ON YOU LOSERS!"

"Oh, yeah, that's a great way to motivate us."

"I know, ain't it?"

"No."

Kaori and Kaera were clinging to Kiba and Shino's legs, begging them to come shopping with them, Kiri, Suki, and Aiko. Shino was blushing slightly, of course you couldn't see it with the clothes he wears. Kiba just looked plain old pissed.

Suddenly, Aiko came by, dragging Gaara by his gourd. "Damn this thing is heavy. What's in this thing? Oh yeah…sand…Oh…Hey guys? You coming?"

"No."

"Gaara is."

Hinata suddenly showed up. "I-I ca-n h-help."

"Sorry, Hinata. You have clothes. Why don't you go hang out with Naruto? I saw him at the Ichiraku Ramen bar."

Hinata blushed. "O-okay." She walked off.

"We have clothes." Kiba pointed out.

""Yeah, but they're crappy!"

"Whaddya mean they're crappy?" Kiba yelled.

"I mean they look terrible!"

Kankuro and Kiri showed up. "Hey, Aiko? What's taking you so long? We were waiting at the store for 20 minutes!"

"Have YOU ever tried to lift this thing? It weighs more than Batman over there!" Aiko panted, pointing towards Kankuro.

"HEY!"

Just then, Suki and Lee appeared. "Hello, my friends!" they cried in unison and gave the good guy pose.

Kaori got up and whispered to Aiko, "And I thought WE were weird. Oh…wait…I gotta keep begging…PLEASE KIBA! EVEN GAARA'S GOING!"

Kiba scowled. "Fine."

"PLEA-wait…really? You're going? Wow…you're going soft on me Kiba! I thought for sure it would take another hour!" Kaori smiled.

"SHINO PLEASE!" Kaera pleaded.

Inside Shino's head, the bugs were acting like his conscious. "Come on Shino…You know you want to…"

Shino growled. "Damned bugs betrayed me…fine."

"Yay!" Kaera cried. "To the clothes store!"

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Kankuro asked. 

"Well, I was dragged here." Gaara said.

"I didn't want to get killed by that crazy purple-haired girl so I chose to go." Kankuro said.

"We didn't want to hear them whine anymore so we said yes." Kiba and Shino stated.

"I WANTED TO COME!" Lee exclaimed.

"SHUT UP BUSHY BROW!" Kiri yelled. Then she hit him on the back of the head.

"Don't hit him!" Suki cried. "Lee, are you ok?" she asked him.

"Freaks." Gaara muttered.

"WE'RE HERE!" Kaera yelled, pointing at a huge building that said, 'THE CLOTHING STORE' in gigantic neon orange letters.

"Let's go!" Aiko yelled. They went in and bought a bunch of clothes that we'll describe later cause we don't feel like doing it now. Anyways…

"That was fun!" Aiko exclaimed, walking out of the store. Kaori, Kiri, Suki, Kaera, Kankuro, Gaara, Lee, Shino, and Kiba followed her. Each guy was carrying 5 boxes, making them completely blind.

"So this is why the wanted us to come." Shino muttered.

"Yep, pretty much!" Suki smiled.

"What I wouldn't give for Neji's Byakugan." Kiba grunted, hoping no one heard him. Unfortunately, Kaori and Aiko did.

"Well too bad!" Kaori said.

"The jackass ain't here, so deal with being blinded while we walk across town."

"Oh shit." Kiba moaned.

* * *

The ten people made it back to the apartment – surprisingly in one piece. The guys put the girls' stuff in the right rooms before coming back into the living room. "What do you want us to do now?" Batman asked, knowing it wasn't over. 

"Well, we really don't like our rooms…" Kiri said.

"So you guys can help us redecorate them!" Suki exclaimed.

Kiba and Gaara started to slowly back away to the door. Aiko and Kaori noticed.

"FREEZE, DOG BOY!"

"BACK AWAY FROM THE DOOR, MR. SANDMAN!"

Kiba gulped and turned to Gaara. "Run for it?"

Gaara nodded. "Run for it."

The two turned around and sprinted for the door.

"HOLD UP, GAARA!" Aiko yelled, chasing after him.

"IF YOU LEAVE I'LL TELL EVERYONE YOU TAKE DAILY BUBBLE BATHS, KIBA!" Kaori shouted.

Kiba stopped running. "How'd you know?"

Time stopped. The world stopped spinning. George W. Bush actually made a smart move. Rock Lee got his eyebrows waxed off. The fat lady sang. I think you get it now.

Kaori skidded to a halt right in front of Kiba. "What?" She stared at him for a moment before rolling on the floor laughing. "OH MY GOD! I WAS BLUFFING! I DIDN'T THINK YOU ACTUALLY TOOK BUBBLE BATHS, KIBA!"

Kiba blushed. "Yeah well, now you know…"

Aiko came back, carrying a tied up Gaara on her back. She set him on the carpet. "Okay, what now?"

"Do you guys want to help?" Kaera asked sweetly

"OF COURSE!" Lee shouted. "ANYTHING TO HELP THE GLORIOUS YOUTH OF…where are you guys from?"

"Lakeville."

"Thanks. Anyways…ANYTHING TO HELP THE GLORIOUS YOUTH OF LAKEVILLE!"

"What about you guys?" Suki asked, turning to Kankuro and Shino.

Kankuro and Shino were about to say no when they saw Aiko and Kaori cracking their knuckles, Aiko's facial expressions saying, If-you-say-no-I-will-rip-your-body-to-shreds-and-feed-your-heart-to-my-pet-dragon, Kaori's saying, If-you-say-no-I-will-rip-out-your-spleen-and-put-it-in-a-bowl-and-use-your-lower-intestine-as-a-jumprope. The two boys nodded quickly.

"So…who's room are we doing first?" Gaara asked. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Since when do you talk?" Kiri asked.

Aiko gave him another bone-crushing hug. "Mr. Sandman! You're alive! Again!"

Kaori smirked. "I keep telling you, you and Gaara are meant to be…"

"And I keep telling you, you and Kiba are meant to be…"

"Well, at least I'm not the one hugging him every time the dude talks!" Kaori pointed out.

"True, true."

"Why don't we work in teams?" Kaera suggested. "Okay – me and Afro-buggy man, Kiri and Batman, Suki and Bushy Brow, Aiko and Emokid-,"

"MR. SANDMAN!"

"-ok, ok, ok, Mr. Sandman, and Kaori and Dog Boy."

"WHAT!" Kaori screamed. "NO FLIPPIN' WAY AM I WORKING WITH HIM! And, also…YOU TOTALLY RIPPED THOSE NICKNAMES OFF OF ME AND AIKO!"

"Can we just work?" Suki sighed.

"We don't have paint." Aiko pointed out.

Suki pulled out some paint.

"Uh…where'd you get that?" Kiri asked.

"WHO CARES?" Kaori yelled, grabbing two gallons of orange paint. "Let's paint!"

Kiba stared. "Orange?"

"Hey, just be glad it ain't pink." Kaori said, pointing over her shoulder at Kaera who was picking up 2 gallons of a BRIGHT pink paint.

Kiba shuddered. "Thank Kami for the little things."

"Now…LET'S PAINT!" Kaori yelled.

"Screw Kami for the little things." Kiba muttered.

* * *

6 hours and 10 gallons of paint later…"Ah, my room is done!" Kaori smiled.

"I can't believe it took us 10 gallons of paint to finish it." Kiba said in awe.

"Well, dude, it was ORANGE." Kaori pointed out.

"WE PAINTED IT 5 TIMES!" Kiba yelled.

"So?" Kaori asked, walking out of the orange colored room. Kiba followed her.

"So? SO? WHADDYA MEAN 'SO?' THAT TOOK 5 ½ MORE HOURS THEN IT SHOULD HAVE!"

"You know, you could have just left."

"I tried, but every time I did, you tackled me to the ground!"

"Uh, yeah...why did it take 5 ½ more hours…and what's with Kiba being tackled to the ground?" Aiko asked, leaving her room.

"I painted my room five times, and every time Kiba tried to leave I tackled him to the ground." Kaori stated.

"Now the tackling thing I can understand, but…really? You only painted it five times? ONLY?" Aiko asked in shock. "Wow…you're lucky Kiba…last time she painted it 10 times."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

_5 ½ hours earlier with Gaara and Aiko_

"There we go. All done!" Aiko exclaimed. Her room was red with black designs.

"Great." Gaara said. "I'll be leaving now."

"NO!" Aiko cried, grabbing his wrist. "You can't leave!"

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Because I'll be lonely. And you don't want me to be lonely, do you?" Aiko whined, giving him the puppy face.

"I wouldn't mind." Gaara smirked.

"Fine." Aiko pouted. "I'll just have to take you shopping with me AGAIN tomorrow!"

"What? NO!"

"Yes," Aiko said with an evil smirk. "So, good-bye Gaara." She finished and slammed the door in his face.

_With Suki and Lee_

"My room is finished!" Suki cried. Her room was lavender. Completely lavender.

"Well, I shall be taking my leave." Lee said.

"Goodbye, Lee." Suki stated.

Lee teared up. "Suki!"

Suki teared up. "Lee!"

"Suki!"

"Lee!"

And they hugged, with a fake sunset in the background and everything, just like with Lee and Gai-sensei.

_With Kankuro and Kiri_

Kiri's room was finished. It looked like an ocean.

"I'll be leaving." Kankuro said.

"Kay, later loser."

"Bye." Kankuro finished and left.

When he was out the door and halfway to his house he stopped. "HEY!"

_With Shino and Kaera, 15 minutes earlier…_

Shino used his bugs so that they painted the room in half the time. When it was done, it was hot pink. Shino just got up and left. The bugs stopped in front of Kaera and spelled out, 'GOODBYE, MS. WATSUKI, MY SWEET!" With a heart at the end.

Kaera stared for a minute, then snapped out of her daze. "Hey Shino?" Kaera called out.

Shino came back. "What?"

"I'm gonna say this slowly, OK?" Kaera asked. Shino nodded. "What. The. Hell. Is. THAT?" Kaera pointed to the bugs.

"I…honestly have no clue…" Shino said in a state of shock. He then faked a cough to get the bugs' attention.

"Oh no!" cried the bug leader. "He spotted us! We must run! Run for our two week long lives!"

"Return." Shino said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, master." the bugs sighed and returned to Shino's body. Shino left again.

And this whole time, Kaera was standing there thinking, _'What the hell? What was that about?'

* * *

_

**Kaori: **That's a weird place to end it.

**Aiko:** I know but I was out of ideas.

**Kaori: **So?

**Aiko:** Plus, if I didn't hurry it up, I wouldn't have enough time to pack for our AWESOMENESS of a sleepover!

**Kaori: **Oh yeah!

**Aiko: **So…review!


	5. Getting the teams Yay

**Kaori: **Hellllooooooooo Wooooooorld! )

**Aiko:** What's with you and that?

**Kaori: **I dunno.

**Aiko: **Let's get started!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Naruto, we'd kill off every prep in the world! But, sadly, we don't, so they can keep on living…for now… :-)

**The Anime Obsessed Meet Naruto:**

_Getting the teams. Yay._

Rock Lee silently entered the house. "Hmmm…no movement…" he whispered. He walked down the hallway. "Who's room is this?" He opened the door. "This is Kiri's room, correct?" He shrugged. Taking a deep breath, he yelled, "BEAUTIFUL FLOWER OF…uh…LAKEVILLE! WAKE UP!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kiri shrieked and started to chase him up and down the hallway, back and forth. Kaori woke up to the noise for once in her life and ran into Aiko's room and woke her up.

"Aiko, wake up!" Kaori said, shaking her friend.

"Whyyyyy?" Aiko whined.

"Because, Kiri is gonna kill Bushy Brow!"

Aiko shot up. "FINALLY!" she rejoiced.

They walked into the kitchen and stared at the two eating their cereal. Kaera soon joined them. Then Suki walked out and saw her beloved Rock Lee being beat to a bloody pulp by Kiri.

"NO! Don't hurt my Rock Lee!" Suki pleaded.

"Why?" Kiri asked.

"Cause I don't want you to! Plus, he's a total hottie." Suki exclaimed.

Kaori and Aiko started choking on their 'Ninja Frootloops' and Kaera didn't even care since she was too tired to even register anything right now. Kiri, amazing, started to choke on her own spit and fell to the ground.

"This is a weird morning." Kaera mumbled.

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were training when Kaori showed up and started running towards Kiba.

"Kiba, my dear slave!" she cried, jumping into his arms. "Carry me to the Ninja Decorating Store! Oh, and how are you on this fine day?"

"Uh…good until you showed up."

"That hurts Kiba, it really does."

All of a sudden Kaera ran in and jumped on Shino's back. "Hey! How you doin' Shino!" she yelled.

"Yes! She's back!" the bugs cried.

"Dammit!" Shino muttered.

"Yeah…uh…Kiba…carry me to the Ninja Decorating Store!" Kaori shouted.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Fine."

_30 seconds later…_

"Are you gonna let go?" Kiba asked since Kaori was still holding onto his neck.

"Nope." She answered with a smile.

"Why not?"

"Because I won't let go until you bring me to the Ninja Decorating Store."

"Fine. We'll go to your 'Ninja Decorating Store.'"

"What? Really? Damn…you really ARE goin' soft. Now I'll pretty much get anything from you. Kiba, will you get me a car?" Kaori asked with huge puppy dog eyes.

"You know that doesn't work on me. I have Akamaru. By the way…what's a car?" he asked.

Kaori stared at him blankly. "Oh, right, you don't have those here. Um…how about a computer?"

"Uhh…"

"Oh come on! You have to at least have T.V.s!" Kaori yelled.

"What's a T.V.?" he asked.

"Tell me you at least have ponies!"

"Yeah…we have horses…" Kiba said.

"Kiba can I have a pony?" Kaori pleaded.

"ME TOO!" Aiko yelled. "Ponies are pretty. Pretty ponies…"

"Uh…Suki…did you get them drunk again?" Kiri asked.

"Um…I'msorry!Ipouredwineintoabowlof'NinjaFrootloops'togetyoubackbutthenIthoughtitwasthewrongonesoIpoureditintoanotherbowlbutthenyouatethethirdbowlandIwasall,Ohcrap,andthenAikoandKaoriatetheothersbowlsandI'llstoptalkingnow…" Suki wailed. ((**Aiko:** _Translation: I'm sorry! I poured wine into a bowl of 'Ninja Frootloops' to get you back but then I thought it was the wrong one so I poured it into another bowl but then you ate the third bowl and I was all, Oh crap, and then Aiko and Kaori ate the other bowls and I'll stop talking now…_))

"Idiot." Kaera muttered.

"So that's why our milk was red." Aiko stated.

"It was? I didn't notice. Now…about that pony…" Kaori turned back to Kiba and started to tell him her plans for her pony.

Unfortunately, Gaara took this time to show up and stare at them, thinking, _'Idiots…why do I live here? Oh yeah, everyone at the sand hates…'_

Aiko just noticed Gaara. "MR. SANDMAN, I LOVE YOU!" And she ran up and gave him a HUGE hug. Gaara looked shocked, for once in his life. Everyone stared at Aiko like she had gone insane. Well…more then usual…

Kaori started laughing. "I KNEW IT! YOU DO LOVE HIM! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"Oh, be quiet, Kaori. She's still drunk."

And now, to make the story more interesting and to make the other three girls talk more, Kaori and Aiko passed out.

Kiri sighed. "Crap. Uh, Kiba, you carry Kaori, Gaara, you carry Aiko."

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Cuz we don't wanna." and she started walking, everyone else except Kiba and Kaori following. Kiba sighed before picking Kaori up and walking towards the rest of the ninja.

"Kiba and Gaara, welcome back…why are you carrying them again?" Tsunade asked.

"Suki got them drunk." Suki informed.

"AGAIN?"

"Yep."

"Okay, so why are you here?" Tsunade asked.

"You told us to come here." Kaera pointed out, still being carried by Shino.

Tsunade sweatdropped. "Oh right."

Aiko and Kaori suddenly woke up. "Why are we here again?"

"You need teams since you keep messing up everyone's training. We need to keep you busy."

"So in other words you're trying to get rid of us?" Kaera asked.

"Pretty much." Tsunade shrugged.

"In that case…GIVE ME THE TEAM!" Aiko cried.

Tsunade was still calm. "Calm down…"

Aiko didn't listen. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

All of a sudden the ANBU team swarmed.

"Okay, I'll calm down, just don't kill me…" the brunette pleaded.

The ANBU left. "Good, now listen up." Tsunade ordered. "These teams are permanent. No whining. Aiko Takahashi is on Baki's team. Ka-,"

"Why does _she_ have to be on my team? She's sooooooo short!" Baki complained.

Kaori, Suki, Kiri, and Kaera looked at each other and sighed.

"5," Kaori started.

"4," Kiri said.

"3," Suki stated.

"2," Kaera sighed.

"1," they all counted in unison.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SHORT YOU IDIOT? I'M JUST VERTICALLY CHALLANGED!" Aiko exclaimed and pounced on Baki. "WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANNA CALL ME? HALF-PINT! SHORTY! SMALL FRY! SHRIMP! SQUIRT!" and Aiko kept saying names and with each name a punch to Baki's defenseless face.

"Aiko, stop beating the crap out of your new sensei!" Kiri shrieked.

Of course Aiko didn't listen. 3 of her friends pleaded with her until Kaori had enough. She dragged Aiko out into the hallway. The people inside the office heard loud banging, crashing, and a chainsaw.

"Don't ask." Kaera told them.

Then the two girls in the hallway walked back into the office. Kaori had a sweet smile on her face, and Aiko looked like she had just faced death and lived to tell the tale.

"She's fine now." Kaori stated.

Silence.

"Is that…normal?" Tsunade asked.

"Just as normal as me getting other people drunk." Suki said.

"So, in other words, yes." Kiri finished.

The whole time Kiba and Gaara sat there and sweatdropped. "You should finish off reading the teams now." Kiba suggested.

Aiko turned to them. "when did you guys get here?" she asked stupidly.

The anime fell. "We've been here the whole time. Who do you think carried you here?" Gaara asked.

"Oh right."

"Anyways…Kaera Watsuki is on Yuhi Kurenai's team."

"Dammit." Shino muttered. Inside his head the bugs were having a party. Kaera stayed silent.

"Kiri Sawai is on Baki's team."

"Great. Now I have a short one AND a tall one." he muttered under his breath. Lucky for him, no one heard him.

"Suki Takaya is on Gai Maito's team."

"YES! THE BEAUTIFUL FLOWER IS ON MY TEAM!" Lee exclaimed.

"Let us rejoice in the youth, Lee!" Gai said then teared up. "Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee and Gai-sensei!" Suki cried.

"Suki!" Gai and Lee exclaimed.

They hugged each other and a long, awkward silence followed. Tsunade continued with the teams.

"And last but not least Kaori Arakawa is on Yuhi Kurenai's team."

Total silence. Everyone readied themselves for the blow-up.

"**WHAT?" **Kaori yelled. She turned around and punched Kiba in the face. **"I AM NOT ON THAT LOSER'S TEAM!"**

"What the hell was that for!" Kiba asked.

"Well I don't wanna punch Tsunade. Besides I've always wanted to kick your ass." Kaori answered and continued to beat Kiba up which was pretty easy since he wasn't fighting back. Aiko sighed and dragged Kaori out of the room. 5 minutes later, after listening to a flame thrower, and bull doser, and screams of pain, Aiko walked in, an evil smirk on her face. Kaori followed with a pale face and loss of breath.

"I think she'll survive." Aiko said.

All of a sudden, Kaori threw up.

Tsunade stared at Kaori's newly shown breakfast. "I am NOT cleaning that up."

**Aiko:** We won't be able to update for awhile after this.

**Kaori:** Just be lucky we didn't leave you with a cliffhanger.

**Kiba:** What am I supposed to say? #Looks at script and reads in a bad acting voice# Please oh please review. If you don't you'll break my heart.

**Kaera:** IDIOT! You need emotion! EMOTION!

**Kiba:** Whatever.


End file.
